Beware Of Fiore Gangs
by OtakuCookie123
Summary: Two gangs. One girl. Natsu Dragneel. Sting Eucliffe. Lucy Heartfilia. What more is there to say?
1. Chapter 1

Natsu Dragneel, a student of Fiore High. Misbehaves, bad ass. Low grades, but who cares? He's the current leader of the most popular group in Magnolia, known all over. What's it called, you say? Fairy Tail. They have their own gang mark, their symbol. They have it spray painted on all the walls of the alleys. It's almost as if they're marking their territory. You have to be cool. Popular. You had to like heavy metal music; wear black; follow rules. There was one rule, that everyone had to go by. If you broke it you were out; banned. If you so much as crossed one of them after breaking it you'd be in for certain death. That rule was: NEVER betray your friends. They sound harsh, but they were big on friendship. And when it came to trouble, they were all there for each other.

Sting Eucliffe, also a student of Fiore High. Current leader of Sabortooth, ranked second after Fairy Tail. Rivals. if you ever see the two gangs together in the same room, run. Why, you ask? Jealousy. Not just because of the fight over whose the best. Not just because of the rankings. A girl. Lucy Heartfilia. Small; blonde; sweet. Maybe not 100% perfect, but she was perfect in their eyes. They want her. They need her. But who gets her?


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu groaned as he slumped into his seat, closing his eyes and placing his feet onto the desk as school started. He hated school, why can't they do something he enjoyed? Like learning how to use weapons or something?

He opened one eye to glance across the room at his crush, Lucy Heartfilia. She was in his gang, which he was proud of. Considering every single guy in this whole city wants her, and I'm a step close to getting her.

He sits up when he sees Sting walking over to her, smirking. Sting whispers something to her, making her blush. Natsu growls, getting up and walking over to Lucy, swinging his arm over her shoulders. "Heyyyyy...Luce!" Lucy smiles, taking his hand off her shoulder. "Hey Natsu."

His smile falters but he recovers. "So.. You coming to the meeting tonight?" Sting rolls his eyes, walking off and over to some of his gang members. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" He grins, sitting next to her. "No reason."

"Natsuuuu~" Lisanna squeals, jumping onto Natsu's lap and wrapping her arms around him. "Oh hey Lis." She grins, putting her legs around either side of him. "I've been working on my sex appeal so that I can attract the Sabers before you attack them."

Natsu sees Lucy awkwardly get up and walk over to Levy, asking her about some book. "Oh, you have?" Lisanna moves around more on his lap, "Yeah, wanna see?" Natsu shrugs, trying to act cool in front of all these different gangs.

Lisanna giggles, kissing his neck. "Is that a yes or a no?" The bell rings, signaling that the lessons started. "That's a later, Lis." He smiles, lightly pushing her off before getting up and walking over to his seat, next to Gray.

"Fuck..." Gray raises an eyebrow, looking at Natsu weirdly. "I'm going to the bathroom." He gets up, running out. Gray stares back at him, smirking, knowing he was not going to the bathroom to use the toilet.

Gray feels a paper ball hit the back off his head as he turns, looking around behind him. "Gray-sama!" Juvia whispers from a couple seats behind. Gray opens the paper ball, reading it.

' Sabers are planning to attack tonight. 7pm sharp. '

He looks around for a pen, snatching one from Levy. "Hey!" He writes a reply, throwing it back to her, getting a glare from the teacher, making him roll his eyes. "Mr Fullbuster, put on your shirt."

He does so, but keeps it unbuttoned and sees Natsu walk back in and sit down. "Have a fun time?" Gray smirks, getting a punch on the arm. "Shut up." "The sabers are attacking tonight by the way, 7pm."

Natsu folds his arms, leaning back. "Where'd you hear that?" Gray points at Juvia who's too busy reading the textbook. "Sure you can trust her?" "Natsu she's in the gang, it's not like she's gonna lie. She knows what would happen."

Natsu shrugs, sighing. "That's true. I just don't want to completely trust people. Plus, Lamia's Lyon practically drools over her, I wouldn't be surprised if he's already gotten into her pants." Gray glares slightly, hitting Natsu on the arm. "Don't say that!"

The teacher throws his heavy text book onto the floor, gaining everyones attention. "Mr Dragneel and Mr Fullbuster! Is there something you would like to address to the class?!" The two sigh, shaking their heads. "I didn't hear you." "No, Mr Clive.."

"Good." Gildarts picks up his text book before writing on the board, asking Natsu a question. "No clue." Gildarts frowns, trying not to get mad. "Gray?" "Uh... 6?" Gildarts groans, glaring at them. "Out. Now."

Natsu grins, riding on his skateboard on his way to the FTHQ. Lucy speeds past on her bike, laughing at Natsu. He laughs back, speeding up. He reaches the HQ, picking up his skateboard and heading in. He greets everyone and heads to the main bar, getting a drink.

After a couple of minutes Natsu calls everyone to the main table. "Alright. It's what?" Natsu clicks the on-screen on his phone. "Half 6. Sabers may be attacking around 7. Me, Lucy, Gray and Erza will head to the front of the guild. We will confront them.

"Everyone else will be attacking from the sidelines, some stay in the guild, others out back. Just scatter around, they won't be expecting that." Natsu takes a swig of beer before continuing. "Weapons are out back. And yes Gajeel, you can use a crowbar."

Gajeel grins, cheering. "Right. Everyone get ready." Everyone grabs a weapon, scattering around and waiting for 7pm sharp. 6:58 6:59 7:00

Natsu looks around, seeing the Sabers approaching. Everyone gets ready, their eyes narrowing at their numbers. They go straight into fighting, Natsu vs Sting. Lucy vs Yukino. Minerva vs Erza. Rogue vs Gajeel. Rufus vs Gray. Orga vs Laxus. Etc.

After a while, it comes out even. During this time, they usually trade. That's what happens when you draw. If you win, you take something. Lose, you get something taken. So a draw is you get something taken, but something in return.

This time, it's Sabertooth's turn to choose. They huddle in a circle, discussing before coming back. "We have decided." Natsu crosses his arms, staring them down. "We want Lucy Heartfilia."

Natsu growls, "What? No!"

"It's actually in the rules, we can get whatever we want."

"And what do we get in return?"

"You shall get... 1,000,000 jewels."

Everyones mouths drop, eyes widening at the high amount. Natsu growls, shaking his head.

"Deal." 


End file.
